Break My Heart Again
by Varmint
Summary: Must b' nice... To love someone... That lets you break them twice. Moira/McCree one-shot!


This is a fic inspired by the song _'Break my Heart Again'_ by Finneas.

Please, do enjoy~

~..~..~

"Must b'nice..."

She didn't even turn to look at him.

"What are you yammering about now, McCree?"

The bottle of whiskey in his hand had been a gift from her. If it had been from anyone else, he wouldn't have thought twice about it: a gift's a gift. But this was _her_. This wasn't a friend. This wasn't someone that had his best interest in heart. This was someone that wanted to manipulate and corrupt him until he was nothing more than the perverted ghost of a far-gone memory.

He should leave.

The door was right there; it wasn't barricaded or blocked or even too far away for him to _walk_ away.

He wouldn't leave, though. He was a damned fool that never knew when enough was enough; he didn't know when to turn away and _finally leave_. Like a damned idiot he chose to grin and bear it- like the perfect little masochist, he forced himself to bite the bullet that was this love.

She wasn't the same.

But she was.

What the hell was wrong with him?

 _Must be nice... To love someone._

When he had been younger, he never would have thought he'd be able to love someone. He thought he would die before he ever found the one lil' lady that made him want to settle down, buy a ranch, and raise a family. He had been a punk kid in a stupid gang that was going to lead him into an early grave. He had been fine with that before- his lot in life had been shitty and there had been no way out other than in an unimpressive box in the ground.

Then Blackwatch had taken him in. And, suddenly, he began to see a different end. Not one with a nice lady that made him want to settle down. No, instead he saw himself going out in a blaze of glory; side by side with the only man that had given a damn about his ratty ass at that point. Death was going to be bloody and explosive for him and the prospect had somehow seemed better than a shallow grave in the middle of nowhere because at least he had met someone that had cared in Commander Reyes, even though he was an asshole about that care.

He'd survived years in Blackwatch. Reyes and he formed a bond unlike anything McCree would have ever expected. And, suddenly, he found himself talking about a possible retirement. Commander Reyes deserved something after being looked over, ignored, and abused, even with everything he had given the organization. That something could have been an honorable discharge with McCree by his side. That something could have been retirement for them both; probably traveling to Mexico to start up a new life far away from anything military related. Only then did McCree begin to think that maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to meet a nice lady to put up with his lazy ways- because dammit, he wanted to be _lazy_ once he was out.

Then he met Moira. And those plans of a nice lil' lady shifted into plans of a head strong, tall, apathetic lass. Those plans of settling down far away from the evils of covert operations began to leave him; instead he saw himself staying in Blackwatch to offer the woman a helping hand whenever she needed it. He'd be damned to all sorts of hells before he allowed anyone to put their hand on that pale beauty.

She allowed him into her life. He thought he was the luckiest feller in the whole world to be _the man_ to catch Moira's eyes. He thought that she liked him for who he was; what he brought to the table; what he could offer her.

He had been an idiot.

She broke his heart by crushing it, tearing it apart, chewing it up, spitting it out, stepping on it, and finally- just for good measure- dousing it with toxic and poison. She left him when he needed her the most- when Reyes lost himself and Genji retracted into his shell and he was left alone and at sea in a world that had never even liked him to begin with.

Years after the life he had once known was torn from him, she had found him. He still wasn't sure why. He didn't even know _how_. But she was here, looking almost exactly as she had when she had left him for good, and he'd be a liar if he didn't think she was even more angelic than she had seemed before.

He didn't focus on what had changed. He merely focused on what seemed the same. And that calculating, intelligent, _breathtaking_ glint in her eyes was the same as ever. And he'd be a damned liar if he tried to tell himself that he wasn't drawn to that glint like an idiotic moth was attracted to a burning flame.

"Not going to answer, then?"

The sheets rustled minutely as she sat up from the bed. She covered her ivory skin with the ratty sheets offered by the dumpy motel he had utilized as a halfway house for the past week.

There were the eyes... Those breath taking eyes.

He was a sucker for them.

"No ma'am."

That smile was pure evil. That smile promised much pain; much suffering; many mind games; many hidden intentions he would never even find out until it was too damned late and there was no going back to the life he had once known.

He was an idiot for it, but he loved that smile. He couldn't wait to see if it lived up to its expectations.

Which one of them was truly insane? The woman that had no qualms of squashing those that were in her way or the blind fool that followed after her because of a puppy-love crush that had run into its expiration date years ago?

"Alright." She stood up, all long legs and graceful poise. She was royalty. He was nothing. He didn't deserve her. "We will be leaving in the morning, McCree. Do try an' get some sleep."

"Now how could I do that with a pretty lass like you in my room?"

She chuckled; a dark and ominous sound that sent shivers down his spine.

No more words were exchanged after that. Moira entered the bathroom to wash up and McCree remained standing by the shitty window that barely allowed him to look out into the night sky because of how dirty it was.

He took another swig of the whiskey when he heard the shower begin to run; with creaks and groans of machinery that hadn't been used in a while protesting to the sudden use.

 _Must be nice... To love someone... Who lets you break them twice._

..~..~..

Hope y'all liked this little one-shot! Please review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
